the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Froste
Louise Froste was a classmate of Class 4-A and considered a problem child: brilliant, but problematic at times, though still graduated. Until the uneventful day when the Solar Storm erupted, causing a brilliant flash that caused both Class 4-A and 7-B to disappear without a trace, along with members of the faculty that governed those classes. Then suddenly, Louise awoke aboard the ruins of a steam ship, augmented, renewed... and naked. Stumbling around, she bumps into Toby Domalski, and later on are discovered Riley's growing group. She becomes the second Pyro but the first Ice Pyro of the Grant Group and one of many in the Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Louise Froste * Aliases: Ice Queen * Age: 18 * Hair: Brown (later on turned snow white with platinum Blue streaks) * Eyes: Brown (later Ice blue) * Likes: Kickboxing, Ice cream, snuggling up in a fire with nothing on but furs and a nice guy, hot cocoa, Kay (sees him as a badass), Onna (been like an older sister to her), Toby (gains a crush on him and falls for him) * Dislikes: The cold, delinquency, her parents, the schoolboard favoring better academics and bigger pocket books * Family: Mother and Father (deceased) Appearance Casual After being taken and augmented in LWE, Louise She had changed from the scrawny brown-haired eighteen year old woman she once knew, into a sexy eighteen year old amazon of a snowy beauty. She was slim and slender, with a natural small muscled toned body. Her hips had widened dramatically, and her bust had jumped up to the perky DDs she was looking at, with a pinched waist and ler legs stretching out, causing her to grow at least 5’7”, snow white skin, defined stomach, and an arse to die for. Her hair was now snow white, with spikey bangs framing her right side, with two longer bangs covering the front of her boobs, and all bangs dipped in ice blue tips. LWE Attire Louise’s outfit consisted of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt that clung tightly to her chest and abs. She had on an ice blue and white trimmed duster jacket, with her left sleeve having brown belts strapped around her left bicep, a blue and white arm guard, with a black and blue glove with a brown strap on the wrist, and an ice blue and white trimmed shoulder guard. Her hood had white fluff trim that went with the ice blue as well. Her entire right arm was in light blue and white armor, segmented to allow easy movement. Strapped to her chest were two brown utility satchel vest belts that smooshed her boobs together with the jacket. She had a brown utile belt with two big pouches on her thighs, and a big phany satchel behind her. Her boots were brown and went all the way up to her upper thighs with brown straps and blue buckles on the upper and lower thighs, calves, and ankles, with white and blue knee guards, and blue and white tips on her toes and heels. Background Louise Froste was the only daughter of a family of three, the two being her parents, making her the third. Though it wasn't exactly the perfect family picture you'd figure her to live in. At home, Louise frequently suppressed her emotions with her parents: her father Dan, a philandering plastic surgeon and an overbearing perfectionist; and her mother Amy, who suffered from depression and pretended to be oblivious to her husband’s affairs. She found solace in that she could rebel against her parents, dressing in black, smoking, and hanging out with punks. Though her father told her that by her senior year, he was going to send her to an all girls college, of which will shape her into the perfect woman he wanted to be. Once graduation was over, she ran away from her home and attempted to get to the airport, only for her father to forcefully confront her, and attempt to take her back. Until the Solar storm erupted, casuing electrical devices to short out, and in a flash... she and the rest of Class 4-A, Class 7-B, and the staff with them.... all vanished. Louise then awoke later on, aboard a 100 year old navy vessel of unknown origin, confused and seemingly alone aboard the ship. But as she awoke, she had bumped into Tobias Domalski, as they found a light switch.... and were stunned to see themselves changed; Toby's body had been altered to be slimmer, taller, and stronger, and hers more developed and slender, with her hair changed to Ice blue with white streaks. Though unfortunately, they both saw they were naked as well, much to a mix of embarrassment and happiness, after so long seeing his privates, though embarrassing for her since she had a crush on the fat boy... and almost decking him, though calmed down a bit. Going against better judgement, they wandered around the ship, trying to see if they were alone, hoping to find someone, even calling out… until they bumped into a transformed Maya Miyauchi. Though after calming down, and much of the fact that she seemed not to mind Toby seeing her naked, or seeing Louise naked either the two continued to wander around the ship, both realizing that the ship seemed ancient, but advanced at the same time. All three dressed and going on about, they were suddenly aught by a Saw Fang and a Corruptor, the same one that took Bato and Onn, and were taken to an ancient armory and weapon's factory. Once there, they were thrown into a makeshift cage made of iron bars and debris, but all three suddenly found that they were not alone. Looking around, the group found Chad Chanson (augmented and walking about from leg braces), Yuri Offsteder, Zoe Anderson, and Hank Sauders, all augmented to say the least. Though they were suddenly rescued by a similar augmented Riley and Shiro, the last-minute saving Cassandra Upperton, their former geography teacher, as well as meeting two of the locals, one of whom accused him of being a soldier of the Inferno Empire due to him wearing red. Exploring around the place, after defeating the Saw Fang as well as two Corruptors, they return back to the factory after escorting Bato back to the village, and a much debate on what to do with teh Outsiders (them), they managed to salvage together some equipment, all the while wearing swimsuits they managed to piece together from materials. It wasn’t long until they heard their place being raided, as Toby and Louise went out with their newfound long range weapons: Flamethrower and Cold Rifle. All six joined up with Riley's small group, and later on going on an adventure together. Afterwards, with many discoveries going on, Louise and the others joined Riley on the quest to discover the secrets of the Lost World Eden, including the Lost Tech, to stop a war that had been going on for nearly 1,000 years, as well as the mystery of why they were brought there in the first place. As such, Toby became the first of many Pyros, a Cryo Pyro, but as the first one, in the Grant Group and later named Guardians. Personality Due to living with being abandoned most of her life, Louise grew up with a cold personality, not trusting anyone. She also has a bit of sarcasm in her. After she met Dora, she thought she found a friend for the first time until she was betrayed. Even after being saved by the Grant Group, she didn't trust them despite all they did for her. But she began to trust them after seeing Riley, Lex, and even Toby go through the lengths they go to help her build a new life. After being betrayed, she gains a deep hatred for Dora, for being the first person she thought she could depend on. Louise will go to great lengths to stop her, even at the cost of her own life or who gets in her way while stealing to survive. After her time with the ever-expanding Grant Group though, when presented with the chance of killing Dora, she takes the high road, and hands her over to the authorities when she's caught. This shows that she wants to improve herself from how she was raised to be and be a better person now that she has the chance to do so. After gaining her ice weaponry, she gains the small habit of using ice puns every now and then. At first she distances herself from the other tenants by spending most of her time by herself except for Riley, Toby, Lex, Onna, and Kay. Over time though, she opens up the others, by taking part in parties, eating, and spending nights with them. She tends to use the fact that men find her attractive to get close to them in order to freeze them temporarily. When she doesn't flash freeze anyone she touches, that means she likes them. She also doesn't mind being naked, even if it's embarrassing for others... though she easily gets flustered and violently embarrassed when a guy's naked in front of her (Toby being the unfortunate example). She knows how to get on people's nerves when she can. Such as giving the SCU the finger when told to stand down by standing behind a wall for protection. After living with the Grant Group for quite some time, she begins to interact with the homeless kids caused by the war, and secretly cares for them, so they do not end up like she did before. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Augmented Human - Heavy Class * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed and Stamina * Enhanced Vision and Perception * Enhanced Reflexes Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat (basic): Being a punk, Louise learned full well how to handle herself and to punch and kick. Rather forcefully and without mercy. She also knows how to fight dirty when need to. * Intellect and Skilled Science ** Cryo-Science: On a side note, she learned how to apply cryo-genics, mostly as a hobby. Though roughly, she joked that she wanted to freeze anybody that called her a slut or skank. Equipment * Outfits * War Axe - Frost Style * Cryo-Cannon Gun: Constructed from the remains of a trashed Freezer, the cryo cannon doesn't require a back-mounted tank, but two cryo liquid-fuel canisters no bigger than Monster soft drink cans. *'Cryo-Pistol' *'Cryo Mines': Scavanged from a Freezer, they make pretty good traps. Relationships Louise's Relationships Gallery Louise Froste, After and Before.JPG|After and Before Voice Actor Kristin Bauer van Straten Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Toby's Love Interests Category:Pyros